stars in our eyes
by the squip
Summary: Se volvió una rutina para los dos. Un hábito. Hablar en el cuarto de Yuri Plisetsky con un álbum aleatorio de fondo y Yuri sólo quiere llorar porque Otabek Altin le está dando todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba. Porque al final de cuentas, no importa la música que escuches, si no, con quién la estés escuchando


Yuri Plisetsky tenía una lista de cosas que iba a hacer en su nuevo internado. La había llamado _"Cosas qué hacer en el jodido nuevo internado_." Sólo tenía un punto.

" _1\. No ser la sombra de Viktor_."

Suspiró mientras veía la lista con caligrafía apenas legible (su letra nunca fue la mejor). Se encontraba en el avión que lo llevaría a su nuevo (y jodido) instituto/internado/cárcel. Parte de él quería creer que le iba a ir bien, súper, que tendría miles de amigos y todos sus nuevos compañeros querrían pasar tiempo con él.

Pero su otra parte era realista. Él no era así. Y su papel nunca sería aquel. Ese le pertenecía sólo a Viktor.

 _Genial_ , pensó. _Ni si quiera he llegado a Boston y ya estoy fallando en mi primer punto._

Miró por la ventana. Estaba sentado junto a un señor dormido y una mujer que no paraba de balbucear que el avión se podía caer y algo sobre secretos del gobierno. Volvió a suspirar.

Y, okay, no _odiaba_ a Viktor. Es más, muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo admiraba (claro que nunca iba a decir esto en voz alta). Es decir, Viktor Nikiforov era su familiar (o algo así). O sea, sí. Era su primo. Primo hermano. Lo que sea. El punto es que compartían sangre.

Aunque Yuri aún tenía duda sobre eso porque son tan, _tan_ diferentes. En… demasiados aspectos.

No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Bueno, sí, todas las personas son diferentes y blah, blah, blah. Pero en específico, Viktor y él eran demasiado distintos. Lo cual hacía peor el aspecto de ser relativos porque— _oh sorpresa._

 _Todos los comparaban._

(Por " _todos_ " entiéndase sólo sus padres.)

( _Sus jodidos padres_ )

Y, okay, entendía todo el concepto de Viktor siendo el hijo perfecto y como " _debería empezar a ser un poco más como él_ " pero, después de haberlo oído, literal, _toda su vida_ , bueno, se iba a cansar.

Así que cuando sus tíos —los padres de Viktor— empezaron a hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era el internado al cual su hijo acudía, no se sorprendió cuando sus padres decidieron enviarlo a la misma institución. Tampoco se opuso. Porque, hey, viendo el lado positivo, iba a estar lejos de _ellos_. Aunque no iba a decir que no extrañaba su hogar, bueno, en realidad sólo extrañaba a su abuelo. Pero él era como su hogar así que era casi lo mismo.

Literalmente sólo iba a extrañar a su abuelo.

Ni si quiera tenía amigos allá en su natal Rusia.

Porque bueno, siendo realistas, todas las personas que alguna vez le hablaron no fue para empezar una amistad con él, sino porque querían el número de Viktor o algo así.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó al capitán hablar algo sobre el descenso. Sacó una pluma de su mochila y volvió a mirar su lista.

Decidió escribir algo más.

" _Cosas qué hacer en el jodido nuevo internado:_

 _1\. No ser la sombra de Viktor._

 _2\. Hacer amigos (?)"_

* * *

Viktor lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto alzando un cartel enorme que decía: _"Estoy buscando a mi primo, Yuri Plisetsky, cara de tigre pero corazón de gatito_." En grandes mayúsculas rojas.

Okay, tal vez odiaba a Viktor un _poquito_. Casi nada.

— ¡Yuri! —lo escuchó gritar. ¿Qué tan grosero se vería si sólo pasaba caminando a un lado de él, fingiendo que no lo conocía? Oh, okay, muy tarde, Nikiforov lo estaba abrazando.

 _Ew._

—No me toques. —murmuró, tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Pudo haberlo pateado, pero estaban en un aeropuerto lleno de gente y no quería pasar su primer día en Estados Unidos explicándole a un policía por qué había pateado a un hombre—Viktor, lo que sea. No quería.

Viktor sólo rio mientras lo soltaba (gracias dios) —. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —volvió a hablar mientras caminaban hacia su auto. Había tomado la maleta de Yuri a pesar de que éste no quiso. — ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Aburrido. —respondió, mirando alrededor. —. Y no sé, extrañándote, supongo.

Yuri no lo estaba viendo pero sabía que el otro había sonreído, siempre lo hacía. —. Yo creo que ahora te extrañan a ti, más bien.

Bufó. —. Sí, claro.

El camino en el auto de su primo había sido sólo silencio por la primera mitad hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo (obviamente tenía que hacerlo). —Hey, Yuri, ¡háblame! —exclamó, aunque aún atento en el camino. _Qué talento_. —, ¿podrías quitarte tus audífonos? Tenemos meses que no nos vemos, podríamos hablar. —Sonrió, otra vez. _¿Acaso no se cansa?_

Yuri suspiró. Él sabía que su temperamento no era el mejor, es decir, era obvio. Era un adolescente, se irritaba con facilidad y terminaba gritand _y_ —era mejor evitar todo aquello. Había ideado todo un sistema y hasta ahora, había funcionado. Yuri se irritaba cuando hablaba con la gente, así que lo evitaba. ¿Cómo? Bueno, siempre traía puestos sus audífonos. _Siempre_. Esto lo había llevo a descubrir montones y montones de discos, bandas, _soundtracks_ y bueno. Su sistema era bastante efectivo, sí, pero no podía simplemente ignorar a Viktor. No después de que éste lo está llevando a su nueva escuela en _su_ auto.

 _Dios, Viktor, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Sé grosero una vez, por favor. Así podré ser grosero de vuelta. Es más fácil_.

Con una mueca se quitó sus audífonos, pausando la melodía de _Death Cab for Cutie._ Miró al otro. —. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Mmh. No lo sé, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás emocionado?

—No.

— ¿Asustado?

—… No.

— ¿Escandalizado?

—Eh, ¿no?

— ¿Inquieto?

—Viktor, no. Sólo… sólo estoy cansado, del vuelo, ¿sabes?

—Oh, entiendo, Yuri. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

—Sí, lo siento, supongo.

Silencio.

— ¿Entonces aún no sabes quién será tu _rommie_?

— _Viktor._

* * *

Viktor le había dado un mini tour por el lugar, indicándole donde estaba cada cosa, oficina y demás mierda aburrida. También le dijo que no debía preocuparse por su inscripción y demás cosas, pues él ya lo había arreglado (Yuri realmente no se acordaba de nada sobre papeles e inscripciones, la verdad). Al final lo dejo ir a su habitación solo, alegando que tenía que ver algunas cosas y quién sabe qué más, Plisetsky dejo de escuchar después de "por ahí está tu nueva habitación."

Abrió la puerta con sus nuevas llaves y con _Dammit Janet_ sonando en sus auriculares. Miró dentro. Era simple. Muy simple, la verdad. Dos camas, una gran ventana al fondo, dos escritorios, un ¿mini refrigerador? O algo así, no televisión y dos mesitas de noche.

Oh, y un chico de cabello oscuro mirándolo de vuelta.

Yuri casi empieza a gritar hasta que recordó que iba a tener un compañero de cuarto.

Un " _rommie"_ había dicho Viktor.

 _Oh._

 _Ew_.

Se estuvieron viendo unos minutos más. Yuri no sabía qué decir.

¿" _Muévete, me estorbas_ " no estaba bien, verdad?

Okay, tal vez debía intentar quitarse los audífonos y _hablar_ con el chico porque—oh, bien, el chico estaba diciendo algo, okay, pausó _I Hope, I Think, I Know_ y cómo pudo prestó atención al muchacho frente a él.

—Un gusto, tú debes ser Yuri, ¿verdad? —el otro habló. Okay. Era claro que había dicho algo antes pero el rubio no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para escucharlo. Bien, podía vivir sin aquello.

—Eh, sí. Yuri. Plisetsky. —dijo. Lanzó su maleta a la cama libre mientras decidía en qué más decir. —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El otro chico que aparentemente era asiático (bueno, quién sabe, se veía como uno para Yuri) parpadeó. —. _Yuuri_.

Plisetsky frunció el ceño. —Sí, así me llamo, pero pregunté por tu nombre.

Okay, el chico-aparentemente-asiático-pero-no-confirmado se empezó a reír y Yuri no sabía por qué. ¿Era aquello normal?

—No, Yuri, yo también me llamo así. _Yuuri Katsuki_.

Ahora fue turno de Yuri (el ruso) para parpadear.

¿Su jodido _rommie_ se llamaba igual que él?

 _Oh, genial_. _Adiós a mi individualismo._

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello.**

 **Este primer capítulo fue meramente introductorio, pues quería que tuvieran una idea de cómo se siente Yuri respecto a… todo, je. En los próximos capítulos ya se verá más a profundo su relación con otros personajes como Yuuri, JJ e inclusive Otabek. Si les gustó dejen un review 3 se aprecia demasiado. Esta misma historia se encuentra en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.**

 **-tomlinsun.**


End file.
